


Priorities

by Emmeebee



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Rough Trade, The Reel End, Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeebee/pseuds/Emmeebee
Summary: Aware of the best and worst of both of her sons, Frigga takes actions that, she hopes, will help to bridge the gap between them. But the rest is up to them. A rewrite of the ending of The Dark World.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for Rough Trade's The Reel End challenge last month, where the challenge was to write two 10-25k stories rewriting the ending of two movies.
> 
> For K.

Frigga's life was nearing its end. Most people would have been distressed by that knowledge, but she had known it was coming for a long time now. Once, when she'd been learning to scry as a child, she had decided to look for the moment of her death.

The instant the vision materialised, she'd regretted it. Nevertheless, she had been unable to tear her gaze away. Over the centuries, she had reconciled herself with what she'd seen, but she had never been able to forget it.

It wasn't much — all she knew was what she was wearing, what the Dark Elf who killed her looked like, and that a woman whom she now recognised as Jane Foster was present for it. As soon as Jane had arrived, followed by Odin's warning about the coming of Malekith, she'd known that the flash she'd seen so long before was rapidly approaching.

Frigga had made peace with her death, but there were things she had to do first.

Glancing over her shoulder to make sure nobody was following her, she took a sharp turn to the right and, picking up her pace, hastened to the room where Loki was being held prisoner. As the queen, it was her right to go where she wished, but Odin had insisted it was dangerous for Loki to receive unaccompanied visitors lest he manipulate them into freeing him. If anyone saw her, she would be unable to carry out her true intentions for this visit.

As she rounded the last corner, she let out a slow breath. Loki was alone, standing in the middle of the cell with a book in his hands. He glanced up at her approach and his eyebrows rose in surprise. 'Frigga.'

The furniture in the cell was ornate but minimalistic, with a single bed, table, and seating set spread out across the room. Loki's hair and clothes were as neat as ever, if less opulent. It looked like he had been taking care of himself.

He had always been a proud man, determined never to show weakness.

'Drop the illusion,' Frigga said, using the no-nonsense tone that had broken up many an argument between the boys when they were children.

Loki didn't argue. Within seconds, the scene of modest luxury had been replaced by a picture of destruction. The furniture was broken and overturned, marks dotted the floor and walls, and _Loki_...

Loki's hair was loose and tangled, as if it hadn't been brushed in months, and he was garbed in clothing that was as drab as any she had ever seen on him. He was still holding a book, but even it hadn't escaped his battering tirade.

The sight pulled at her heart, and she yearned to go in and comfort him — or, better yet, to release him. But the former would alert Odin to her presence, and the latter would only help Loki in the short-term.

'It pains me to see you like this, son.'

'I'm not your son,' Loki snapped. 'I never was.'

'You will _always _be my son.'

His shoulders remained tense, but there was a flicker of something in his eyes, and he set the book down on the bed. 'How much longer must I stay here like this?'

'Odin hasn't set a timeframe,' she said, letting a hint of frustration seep into her voice. She disagreed with her husband's decision on this matter, but it was her job as queen to support him, even if she disagreed as a wife and a mother.

She didn't try referring to Odin as his father; while Loki might soften in his animosity towards her, _that_ would be pushing her luck. 'He intends for you to remain here until he deems you sufficiently repentant.'

'Forever, then.'

'Or mere hours. Loki, you have the power to end this now. Did I raise you to be someone who kills dozens without remorse? Is repentance that unachievable a concept?'

His expression was obstinate. 'I refuse to reward his childish power play.'

Frigga shook her head, saddened. 'Whether to do good or evil is something you decide for yourself; it should not be based on somebody else's actions or perceived failings.'

'I wish I could give you a different answer, Mother,' Loki said, honesty ringing through in his words, 'but you have always been able to tell when I lie.'

'Very well.' Driven by the knowledge that this could be their last conversation, she added, 'Just know that I love you. No matter what you may think, nothing could ever change that.'

Seconds ticked by as Loki seemed to struggle over his words. 'You have always been my favourite person,' he finally said.

Frigga nodded. 'I know.'

He wasn't ready to let go of the hurt yet — and by the time he was, she would no longer be around to see it.

Telling him that now would do more harm than good, but she needed to make sure this conversation didn't become yet another wound. 'One day, you will be ready to face what happened. Promise me that when you are, you'll forgive yourself.'

'There's nothing to forgive myself _for_.'

A sad smile spread across her face. Even now, he was so determined to put up a hard, uncaring front. She wished she could make this better for him, but he would have to put in the work himself.

Opening the food access slot, she pulled her journals from the folds of her dress and held them through the gap. She had been planning to give them to him for a long time now, but she had hoped he would be further along by then. 'Read these from cover to cover, and do not let anyone know you have them.'

Loki walked forward and took the bundle from her, holding it cautiously. 'Not even Thor?'

'Not until you have read them yourself and learned all you can.'

'Not even the Allfather?' he asked, a mocking lilt to his voice.

'Never him.'

-x-

After leaving Loki's prison, Frigga sought out Thor. The pressure had lessened somewhat now that she had completed the hardest part of her mission; this time, at least, she could be open about where she was going. She eventually found him standing by the Fountain of Kings in their family's private garden, watching the water crash over the side of the delicate metal. Strings of crystals dangled from each tier, glittering in the sunlight.

Thor's forehead was lined with worry.

'What troubles you?' she asked as she approached. 'Is it Jane?'

When he met her gaze, his eyes were haunted. 'The Allfather doesn't believe she will survive this, but I can't lose her. She _has _to make it through.'

Despite her wishes, Frigga hadn't spent much time with Jane since her arrival. 'Tell me about her.'

'Jane is… Jane is amazing. She's brilliant and driven, and she's curious about everything. If she could, she would stay on Asgard as long as we let her, but it would not be for power; it would be for knowledge. She's a good person. She makes me laugh.'

Frigga nodded slowly. Jane was not the kind of person she had imagined her warrior-son loving, but perhaps that was for the better. The kind of woman she'd pictured — loud, brave to the point of recklessness, bawdy — would have brought out the worst parts of Thor, not the best. 'What of her interests? Does she have any family?'

Sheepishness overtook his face. 'I do not know. I was only on Midgard for three days, and we were in danger for most of that time. She has friends who are like family to her, but we did not speak about our interests outside of those that related to the issue.'

'That is understandable.'

'I intend to fix that when this is over,' Thor said. 'The Allfather will not like it, but I am hoping to split my time between Asgard and Midgard.'

'He will not like your divided loyalty, but I believe he will humour it. He knows you became a better person while you were there.'

'Humour it, perhaps, but not forever.' Thor turned from the fountain to face her, the light of the crystals reflecting on his face. 'I doubt this is what you came to talk to me about, Mother.'

'You know me well. I have a gift for you.' Pulling out a pouch from her pocket, she held it out to him.

Gingerly, he took it, tugging the strings open and letting the medallion fall out into the palm of his hand. The chain sprawled out after it.

'It is a powerful magical artefact that I have been working on for decades now,' Frigga explained before briefly describing what it was and how it worked.

The spells and enchantments were not yet where she wanted them to be, but they would suffice. If she survived Malekith after all, she could always take it back to perfect it later. But she did not want the hope of a reconciliation between her sons to die with her.

'Do not give up on your brother,' she concluded. 'There is hope for him; he is still redeemable.'

'How can you be so certain?'

The first answer that came to mind was that Odin had done far worse and come back from it. But she couldn't say that when she didn't even remember it herself. Instead, she settled for saying, 'Because I know him, and because I know you know it, too.'

-x-

Her tasks complete, Frigga returned to where her friends and ladies' maids were gathered in the main courtyard. They visibly relaxed when they saw her approach; she'd known they weren't comfortable with her wandering off unguarded with a threat on the horizon, but they'd refrained from openly questioning their queen.

'Should we return inside?' Jytelle, one of her maids, asked as she peered up at the sun overhead. 'We will burn if we are not careful.'

'It _is _a lovely day today,' Frigga said smoothly as she rejoined their ranks, not wanting to concern them further. Although the sun was shining, it was far from overbearing, especially for their sturdy Asgardian skin. Nevertheless, she recognised the hidden meaning behind Jytelle's words; her concern was not for their skin but for their wandering queen. 'Perhaps you are right. Have I told you about the new edict I plan to implement?'

She knew very well that she hadn't, but it served as a good distraction. Before long, they were discussing and debating the logistics of the edict. The conversation lasted all the way to the library, where they came across Jane marvelling over the index technology, an intense expression on her face.

'Lady Jane.' Frigga glanced over at her friends. 'Please excuse me.' Concern flitted across their faces, and she gave them a wry smile. 'Do not worry; I will endeavour to stay indoors so I do not risk overexposure to the sun.'

Leaving them, she approached Jane, who had taken her hands away from the index sheepishly. 'I'm sorry. I shouldn't be wandering around; the king…'

'You are welcome to explore as you please,' Frigga replied. If Jane were to be Thor's bride, she would eventually have full access to the palace and its surrounds. 'However, I would advise that you remain with Thor or one of his friends for safety. Unfortunately, some Asgardians would feel… uneasy at the thought of a Midgardian among us.'

Jane scoffed. 'It's not as if I could do anything to hurt them.'

'Perhaps not, but my people are traditional to a fault. Change does not come easily to us.'

'That seems to be an issue everywhere,' Jane said wryly before turning back to the index. A sense of wonder filled her voice as she asked, 'How does this work? It is like nothing we have on Earth.'

Frigga smiled, drawn in by the young woman's obvious awe. It lit up her face, animating and transforming her. In that moment, she could understand her son's attachment to her. As they discussed the technology, Jane asking questions about every aspect of it, Frigga was struck anew by how delightful she was.

'What do you think of Asgard?' Frigga asked once they had exhausted the topic.

Jane hesitated.

'Please do not hesitate to be honest. I am not easily offended.'

'It's stunning,' Jane said, glancing at Frigga as if to make sure she had been truthful about wanting honesty, 'but it feels... untouchable. The people do, too, apart from you and Thor. And everything is overwhelmingly opulent.'

Her words pulled a laugh from Frigga. What an accurate assessment that was; stunning but untouchable indeed. 'There is much that you have yet to see,' she said, wanting to support her son. 'You may find some of it is easier to connect to.'

Nevertheless, Jane's words gave her something to contemplate. She had long since wondered whether Asgard had faltered in isolating itself so fully from the other realms, but it had only ever been curious pondering. Perhaps it warranted more consideration.

What was life like on Midgard? It must be so different. Their time was incredibly limited; how did they decide what to do with it? Each second and decision had to have so much more weight and meaning.

Loud explosions erupted outside, and a small jet zipped past the library window. Frigga stiffened at the sound. It could only mean one thing.

Asgard was being invaded; Malekith had arrived.

Jane ran towards the window, but Frigga shot forward and grabbed her arm. 'No! You must not risk being seen.'

Her entourage must have been waiting outside, for they burst back into the library with exclamations of fear and horror.

'Asgard's defences have not been breached in millennia!' Jytelle exclaimed.

This might be the day Frigga died, but it would not be the day they did — nor the day Jane did. If she could take them to someplace more defensible, she might be able to hold their position long enough for Thor or Odin to save the others.

'Follow me.'


	2. Chapter 2

The skiff shot through the air under Loki's guidance. Fandral had taken out the last of their pursuers, leaving them to fly in relative peace. But even as they escaped Asgard, Thor's thoughts were conflicted. His mother was gone, having given her life to protect Jane, and her murderer was still out there. Malekith's plans might have been thwarted, but every beat of his heart from this moment on was one too many.

Odin had demanded that Thor stay, but that was one order he could not follow. He could not let Jane die, nor could he let his mother's death go unavenged.

In their desperation, Thor and Jane had released Loki, and the three of them had concocted a plan that they hoped would both save her and destroy the Aether in one fell swoop. It was dangerous, but that was war.

His only reluctance was due to Jane's involvement. Loki had his illusions and his daggers as protection, and he had seen many a battle over the centuries; he could take care of himself in a fight. But Jane was a scientist, not a warrior. She had no way of defending herself against Malekith.

Yet despite his fear for Jane, Thor felt oddly content. Things between him and his brother were, finally, as they used to be — as they _should _be: them working together, allies rather than foes, no longer separated by prison glass. And with Jane there…

Seeing Jane and Loki together felt right. They hadn't interacted much; even before Jane started feeling faint, she had taken to avoiding Loki as much as possible. But Loki begrudgingly liked her, a feeling that Thor knew would only grow if they ever found time to discuss scientific research.

Getting Jane to forgive him for his crimes on Midgard would be harder, but once she did, she would come to appreciate his intelligence and knowledge as well.

Besides, his people viewed time differently than hers; a Midgardian lifetime was considered someone's infancy on Asgard. What did it matter if it took Jane decades to accept Loki, when those years were just a drop in the millennia they could both live? One day, they would be close friends.

The idea of two of the people Thor loved the most being friends warmed his heart. Hopefully, when Loki found someone who made him feel like Thor did for Jane, the four of them would be even closer than Thor and the Warriors Three.

'Working together like this is nice,' Thor said, glancing over at Loki.

A few seconds passed in silence. 'Now that I am no longer being subjected to your poor piloting skills, I suppose it is.'

Shaking his head, Thor chuckled. Some things never changed. 'We should do this again when this is over.'

Loki raised his eyebrows. 'Escape Asgard on a skiff that is hurtling headfirst into danger? That is certainly an… interesting hobby.'

'Thor shot him a quelling look, not bothering to dignify that with a reply.

Loki relented. His tone gentle, he asked, 'Do you really believe Odin would allow me to stay out of prison for long enough for that?'

There was nothing Thor could say to that. As much as he wanted to argue, there was truth to Loki's words; convincing the Allfather to let Loki walk free would be a difficult undertaking.

'Perhaps we should focus on surviving first.'

Thor frowned as he realised Loki was flying them _right towards a hill_. 'Perhaps _you _should be focusing a little more on your steering. The skiff is drifting.'

'Oh, my steering is just fine.' Loki grinned. 'The portal is straight ahead.'

'Straight ah… Are you serious?'

'Unless you want me to turn back.'

Steeling himself, Thor adjusted the medallion his mother had given him earlier that morning, positioning it so it hung between his undershirt and armour and no part of it was touching his skin. Any distractions could prove fatal; besides, he trusted Loki not to betray him.

The skiff squeezed through a crack in the hills, sparks flying as the tips of its wings scraped against the rocks on either side.

Then, in an instant, they were in open space again. The skiff slammed against the ground once before skidding to a stop.

Around them was a wasteland of grey and dull green.

Somewhere, Malekith was waiting.

-x-

Burning pain pierced Loki as Algrim's knife slid into his stomach. Thor screamed, and Loki stumbled backwards, staring down as his hands came up to surround the blade.

How had this happened? Malekith had released the Aether from Jane, but he'd escaped before they could kill him. And now his minion had gotten through his defences.

But as the initial shock faded, Loki realised the wound wasn't as bad as it felt. The knife hadn't gone in deep, and he'd suffered worse before.

He could _use this._

Letting himself fall to the ground, he drew on his magic. Its shimmering tendrils touched the world around him, painting over reality with illusions like an artist on a used canvas. The original was still there, but it was no longer visible to the naked eye. Nobody but him knew of its existence, and only experienced magic users would have a chance of appraising the scene and realising it was a fake.

He didn't change much; he didn't have to. The injury was real enough. All he had to do was take some colour out of his face, slow the rise and fall of his chest, and increase the amount of blood staining his clothes.

Above him, Thor charged at Algrim like a bull, fighting with a fury Loki hadn't seen in him before.

It was a shame it had to end this way. Fighting by Thor's side again hadn't been _unpleasant, _and while he would never have admitted it to his brother, the idea of continuing to travel together — even with Thor's Midgardian lady love in toe — had a certain appeal to it.

Besides, Loki wanted Malekith to die, for Thor and their mother's sake as well as his own.

But he had fulfilled his purpose here, helping to remove the Aether from Jane and giving Thor a chance of victory. From here, the quest was his brother's.

Furthermore, the likelihood of Odin letting him go afterwards was virtually non-existent; if anything, he would come down harder on him for leaving. And Loki refused to make it easy for his gaoler.

By the time Thor overcame Algrim and dropped to his knees by Loki's side, the illusion of Loki was dead, his chest still and skin pallid.

'Brother — brother, no — '

-x-

Gutted, Thor knelt over Loki's body, his body shaking as he wept. Jane was safe, now free of the Aether's influence. But his brother — gone. The most important person in his life — dead.

The last time he'd thought Loki was dead had been devastating, but now they had finally reached some sort of reconciliation…

How had everything fallen apart so totally? There was nothing Thor wouldn't have given to bring him back and feel that camaraderie again.

Had Thor failed him? At what point was Loki's fate set? Loki's actions weren't his fault; he was not the keeper of his brother, as Tony would say. But he had been with him at the end. Was there anything Thor could have done to save him?

'Thor, I…' Jane's voice was quiet, but it broke the silence like an explosion.

'I'm sorry,' Thor said, leaning forward and closing his brother's eyes. The medallion fell loose, hanging suspended between them.

Frustration shot through him. His mother had said it would help him with Loki, but it was of no use to either of them now. Grabbing the gold metal, he went to stuff it back under his shirt — and froze.

His vision blurred, like he was seeing two of everything. But no, not everything… only Loki. There were two Lokis, interposed over one another.

One version was unmoving and ashen, blood pooling beneath him.

The other version's face was scrunched up in pain, but there was colour in his cheeks, his chest was rising and falling steadily, and there was only a faint tinge of red seeping from the wound.

His eyes widened.

The medallion! His mother had layered it with enchantments that gave anyone whose skin was touching it the ability to see through illusions. It was why he'd kept it over his shirt in the first place: to ensure he was seeing only what Malekith was and would not react to something that was not part of the illusion.

But that meant Loki had intended to fake his own death, to let Thor mourn him needlessly.

His tears drying, Thor stood and backed away. 'Did you think you would fool me again, brother? Reality may be your instrument to do with as you please, but even pipes collect rust.'

The first Loki remained the same, but the second opened his eyes, shock written across his face.

A hand rested on his shoulder, and he didn't have to turn to know Jane was beside him.

'Thor,' she said gently. 'This won't bring him back.'

'_He_' — he spat out the word — 'is up to his tricks again.'

Her pause was telling. 'We should take him back. Asgardians have funeral rites, I assume.'

The second Loki stood and started to walk away, no doubt giving up on his pretence and aiming just to escape.

Thor reached up and summoned Mjolnir into his hand. 'Drop the act, Loki. I know you're alive.'

Jane gasped as the Loki laying the ground disappeared, leaving only the other behind. 'How…?'

'How did you know?' Loki asked.

Giving up the secret of the medallion would put him at a disadvantage, alerting Loki to his weakness. 'You're getting predictable. What are you planning to do next, take over Asgard?'

'Something like that.'

Had helping Thor been part of a ploy to escape? Possibly, but Loki _had _almost died. If his only goal had been to get away, he could have betrayed Thor earlier rather than waiting for Malekith to strike.

No; it was just Loki's usual opportunism. Thor had to believe that.

'Ah… would I be able to have some help with this?' Loki asked, gesturing down to the knife in his chest. 'It might not be fatal, but it is still painful.'

'Give me your cloak.'

Loki groaned but complied, moving gingerly. 'I like this one.'

Thor tore four strips of fabric from the base of the cloak, making them as long as possible so they would have more reach. 'Sit down.'

Loki did, and Thor squatted down in front of him.

Jane crouched next to him. 'Don't take out the knife. I've done first aid; do you want me to — '

'This is not the first battlefield wound I've attended to.' Carefully, Thor eased the knife out and started to dress the wound, ignoring Jane's muted sound of protest as the blood flow increased. He doubled over one of the strips and pressed it against the wound before using a second to secure it in place.

'What should we do with him?' Jane asked. 'We have to get back to Earth, but we have no way of keeping him restrained while we fight Malekith.'

Thor repeated the process with the other two strips. 'That's a good question. We can't take him back to Asgard, either.'

Technically, Thor had committed treason. While he knew his father would forgive him for it eventually, he couldn't afford to waste time explaining himself. But Jane was right; they couldn't trust Loki not to slip away during the coming fight.

There was only one option.

Thor grinned. 'I have an idea,' he said, tucking in the end of the final strip, 'but first, we have to find a way to get back to Midgard.'

'Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this plan?' Loki asked warily.

'Because you won't. We're going to leave you at the tower with Stark and Banner.'

Loki's face paled; this time, there was no illusionary magic behind it. 'Absolutely not.'


	3. Chapter 3

If there was a way in, there had to be a way out. At least, that was what Jane was telling herself as she paced back and forth in the cave they’d taken shelter in. A tornado had formed outside, kicking up dirt and dust and forcing them out of the open and away from the portal back to Asgard.

The idea of being stuck there while Malekith wreaked havoc with the Aether was terrifying. What if the battle was over and lost before they even left this place?

Thor and Loki were talking near the entrance, staring out at the distant tower of wind and dust. When she’d left them earlier, they had been discussing how to get off Svartalfheim, throwing out names and ideas she’d never even heard of before.

As she watched now, Loki said something that made Thor laugh, the sound echoing through the hollow cave.

With a sigh, Jane walked in deeper. It was clear that Thor loved his brother, despite everything he’d done. She couldn’t blame him; after all, wasn’t that what it meant to be a family?

Nevertheless, it was difficult to see him laughing with someone who had tried to take over the Earth and would do so again if given the chance. Loki had tried to trick him already today, and while Jane was impressed that Thor had seen through his deception, he seemed to have already forgiven him. It was clear from some of Thor’s comments earlier that he hoped she would too, but it wasn’t that easy.

Her shoe crushed something, and she lifted her foot, confused. Was it some kind of extra-terrestrial snail? No, it was —

It was _junk_. _Earth _junk, to be precise.

How had an empty can of soft drink found its way from Earth to Svartalfheim?

‘Thor!’ she called out, looking around for any other sign of human habitation. Someone had been here, in which case they had to have arrived — and, she hoped, _left_ — using a method that didn’t pass through Asgard.

Not even bothering to check whether he’d heard her shout, she continued to search the area.

Something shiny glinted, catching her eye. Kneeling, she felt around on the cave floor until her hands closed around cool, sharp metal.

Keys. Car keys, attached to a solved Rubik’s cube.

_Familiar _car keys.

It wasn’t another human on Svartalfheim; it was Darcy’s intern, what’s-his-face, throwing things through the portals in London back before this all started.

For the first time, she was grateful for his presence.

Footsteps approached from behind her.

‘Is something wrong?’ Thor asked.

Grinning, Jane held up her discovery. ‘Something’s _right_.’

Before long, the three of them had gone through the portal, arriving in the abandoned factory where Jane had first encountered the Aether what seemed like forever ago. Jane drove them to the flat she and Darcy were renting, hoping fervently that Darcy was still there and doing her best to ignore Loki’s remarks about the speed of Midgardian transport.

‘Jane!’ Darcy exclaimed when she opened the door, throwing her arms around Jane. ‘You’re back! And you brought Thor… and… oh.’

‘What’s _he _doing here?’ a harsh voice demanded from behind Darcy.

‘Erik!’ Jane extricated herself from Darcy’s grip and hurried towards her mentor, pulling him into a relieved hug.

As she stepped away, Erik lifted up a nearby chair and held it in front of him like a shield. Turning, she realised that Thor, Darcy and Loki had followed her into the flat.

It hit her that Erik, more than anyone, had a reason to hate Thor’s brother. ‘He’s been helping us,’ she explained. ‘We wouldn’t have made it back if it weren’t for him. But don’t worry; he won’t be staying here. We’re going to ask some of Thor’s friends to take him.’

Erik lowered the chair, but he still eyed Loki warily. ‘I’m sure you’ll excuse me if I don’t relax until _after _he’s gone.’

Thor stopped beside her. ‘Where is your nearest communication device? I must send a message to Tony Stark or Bruce Banner.’

‘Tony Stark? You know his number?’ Darcy’s intern asked, his eyes wide. Stark’s name, apparently, trumped fear. He pulled his cell out of his pocket. ‘You can use my phone.’

‘What do you mean by “number”?’

Jane’s heart fell. ‘He didn’t tell you a string of ten or eleven digits you can use to contact him?’

‘Bruce Banner’s work contact details might be online,’ Erik suggested.

Darcy’s intern hurried over to the computer. ‘I’ll Google it.’

‘That really isn’t necessary,’ Loki said smoothly. ‘I can just stay here.’

Erik met his gaze. ‘No, you really can’t.’

As the intern — Jane really needed to learn his name — located the phone number and showed Thor how to call it, Jane updated Erik and Darcy on what had happened and started planning for the challenge ahead.

-x-

Thor threw Mjolnir with all his might, cutting through a line of charging Dark Elves. After a few seconds, he took a swift step to the left and held out his hand. The hammer came careening back to him, knocking out more of his enemies on its way.

Catching it smoothly, he raised it high in the air. Dark clouds gathered overhead, and thunder cracked as a bolt of lightning frizzled around Mjolnir before zapping out into the midst of the horde.

The fight was in full swing. After Thor spoke to Banner, the group had identified the apex of the Convergence and rushed there, taking Selvig’s teleportation devices with them. When they arrived, they had found several enormous portals open overhead. As Jane, Darcy, Selvig and Boothby attempted to use their devices to thin out Malekith’s forces, Thor fought them directly.

Loki was using his magic to confuse the Dark Elves. Thanks to that now-familiar double-vision, Thor could see the illusion of an army of Asgardians infiltrating the Dark Elves’ ranks. The image was slowing their advance and causing in-fighting as they mistook their allies for enemies.

Mischief and mayhem were Loki’s specialties, after all.

Nevertheless, Loki’s presence was a distraction; while his brother was helping _now_, Thor had no doubt that he was constantly on the lookout for a way to escape.

A rumbling and whirring noise built up, growing louder until it was almost deafening. Several shots blasted to the ground, sending the enemy soldiers careening off in all directions.

Thor grinned. An aircraft lowered itself to the ground nearby. As it touched down, the side door swung open and Stark, Rogers and Rhodes burst out in their fighting gear, blasts and shield flying.

‘How disappointing,’ Loki said drolly. ‘Their green friend appears to be absent.’

‘Where’s Banner?’ Thor asked when the three men had fought their way over to them.

‘Waiting on board.’ Stark tossed him a small, thin device, about the size of Thor’s palm. It reminded him of the “cell” he’d borrowed from Boothby earlier, although it looked much sleeker. ‘Next time you need to reach me, use this. My direct number has been pre-programmed. Not many people have it, so don’t go around giving it out.’

Thor tucked the device into his pocket. The aircraft’s guns continued firing at the army, keeping them at bay. ‘I shall defend it on my honour.’

‘…Right.’

‘Stark and I are going to stay while Rhodes flies Banner and Loki back to New York,’ Rogers said. ‘If anything happens, Banner will take care of Loki while Rhodes calls for backup.’

‘_If_.’ Rhodes eyed Loki. ‘Tony said Loki’s wearing magic-suppression ankle-cuffs. They work?’

‘They do,’ Thor reassured him, handing over the device that activated and deactivated the cuffs. He had taken it with them when they escaped Asgard.

The moment Rhodes switched it on, the illusion dropped. It was a shame to lose that tactical advantage, but this was safer in the long run.

Thor sent another bolt of lightning at the oncoming horde to provide cover for Rhodes and Loki as they hurried for the aircraft.

When they were safely out of the way, Thor, Stark and Rogers rushed into the fight.

-x-

Breathing heavily, Thor set Mjolnir down on the ground as the last of the portals closed, cutting the remainder of Malekith’s army off from them. The skirmish had been long and arduous, but finally, the Dark-Elf had been defeated and his forces fought back.

‘Next time, it would be nice to get a heads-up _before _it gets this far.’ Stark’s visor opened as he walked up to stand beside Thor and Rogers.

‘When is timing ever on our side?’ Rogers asked.

Near the doorway to the college, Jane, Darcy, Selvig and Boothby were exchanging tight hugs of relief.

The first of the Midgardians were starting to emerge from their hiding places, looking around cautiously. When nothing attacked them, they became more confident, and others followed their lead.

It was over. Peace had been restored.

But not everywhere. What was Asgard without his mother? How could Thor return, knowing she never would?

Yet return he must.

‘J.A.R.V.I.S., have a Quinjet sent over from the London hangar. And ask the pilot to pick up hamburgers on the way; I’m starving.’ Stark clapped Thor on the back. ‘You should come back after you return Loki. You need to see the renovations we made to the tower.’

‘That is not likely to be an option.’ Quickly, Thor explained what he’d done. ‘The Allfather will forgive me in time, but he will not permit me to leave Asgard again for the foreseeable future.’

‘Then why are you going back? If someone wanted to punish me for doing the right thing, I certainly wouldn’t deliver myself to them, hand-wrapped with a card and a bow.’

‘Duty dictates I stand before my king. It is what my mother would have expected of me.’

‘Would have?’ Rogers asked gently.

Saying it out loud would be unbearable. ‘I had many reasons to hate Malekith.’

‘Alright, you’re staying, at least for a few days,’ Stark said, clapping his hands together. ‘Get your head on straight before you go back.’

Returning to Asgard _was _unappealing, and there would be no harm in a brief delay. ‘Loki would have to stay as well.’

Stark grimaced. ‘Don’t remind me.’

-x-

Loki tapped his fingers against the arm of the sofa. His expression was bored and distant, but his mind was racing. The moment they’d arrived at the tower — now sappily named after the Avengers — his captors had spirited him away to a suite and locked down all possible exits.

Unfortunately, they had decided to stay _inside _the suite to keep an eye on him. Until one of them reversed the order and dropped the defences, they were all stuck there.

In theory, in any case. He was yet to meet a situation there was no way out of; anyone who claimed a place was foolproof were just making fools out of themselves.

A series of ringing and buzzing noises came out of nowhere; it was the cacophony that passed for music on Midgard.

Rhodes pulled a device out of his pocket and put it to his ear. ‘Tony?’

After a few seconds, the man relaxed. ‘Hang tight; I’ll let them know.’ Covering the device with his hand, he said, ‘They won. You right with this one for a while, Bruce?’

Banner nodded, and Rhodes stood and left the room.

This was his chance. Pairs of people could be difficult to manipulate; all it took was one of them having a moment of stubbornness for them both to hold their ground. But _one_… especially _this _one…

He would have to tread carefully to make sure the green monster didn’t come out, but barring that, it would be easy.

‘You know,’ Loki said, staring at his tapping fingers as if he were lost in thought, ‘I thought you were opposed to cages.’

From the corner of his eye, he saw Banner start at the question. ‘I am when it comes to the innocent,’ he replied, recovering.

Loki raised his eyebrows. ‘And are you?’

‘I try to be.’

‘How much is that effort worth, do you think? Does it matter if you _mean _well if you _endanger _thousands?’

‘I’m not the one who tried to wipe out New York.’

‘No?’ Loki frowned, feigning confusion. ‘Then why does Stark have a suite that can turn into a prison? He was not expecting _my _return, surely. The only other person it could have been for… is you.’

‘Tony didn’t design this suite to contain me. He designed it in case someone like you ever returned.’

‘Yes, that _is _what he would tell you.’

‘I know what you’re trying to do, and I’m not going to fall for it,’ Banner said, but his voice wasn’t as steady as before.

‘I’m trying to uncover the truth. I have been told that most people want that.’ Loki tilted his head, stilling his fingers as he turned his full focus to Banner. ‘Why are you loyal to somebody who is not loyal to you? Your kind can call me whatever names you want, but at least I do not lie to myself about my friends.’

Banner frowned, meeting his gaze directly.

Loki opened his mouth, ready to press his victory.

‘Your eyes are green.’

_That _was unexpected. ‘And?’

‘I thought they were blue before. A few of the news programs focused on it.’ Banner’s voice took on a sarcastic tone. ‘“_Hidden horrors lurk behind clear blue eyes.”_’ Shaking his head, he continued: ‘When Clint was under the sceptre’s influence, his eyes were blue, too… Were _you _— ’

Loki forced a mocking laugh. ‘It might make you feel better to imagine that monsters aren’t real, but it doesn’t change who or what the Hulk is. Or do you still read fairy tales before bed?’

Banner reeled back as though he’d been slapped and stared at him for a long moment. Finally, he said, ‘You know, you’re lucky you have a brother like Thor.’

‘I would have thought you were beyond infantile hero worship.’ Seriously? They were in a tower that frequently hosted people with larger-than-life abilities, and Thor was _still _held up on a pedestal?

‘I don’t mean it that way. I mean that his love for you is unconditional. So many others would have stumbled when you tried to push them away, but he won’t budge. Knowing that must kill you.’

‘And so you have hit upon his greatness weakness.’

‘Maybe. But what you call a weakness is what others would call a strength.’

Loki had to act before this conversation spun out of control. At any moment, Rhodes could finish talking to Stark and return to the room, ruining this opportunity. ‘What does it matter if my eye colour was different at the time?’

Banner frowned. ‘What do you mean, what does it matter? It makes all the difference.’

‘To you, perhaps. To you, knowingly imprisoning an innocent is immoral. But _them_… Well, they are the people who wanted _you _in a cage once. Your friends have decided I am a senseless murderer, I’m afraid, and so shall I be imprisoned as one. A hundred nanometres either way is not going to change their mind.’

‘I’m not going to release you, Loki.’

‘Then, innocent or not, I will rot in the cells of Asgard.’ Sighing, Loki leaned back and pulled his mother’s journal out of his pocket. He had started reading it after she left his prison room. It was a long read, spanning the most important moments across her life, but a fascinating one. 

‘What’s that?’ Banner asked, sounding concerned.

‘My mother’s journal,’ Loki replied flatly, opening it to the page where he’d left off. ‘It was her last gift to me.’

The words achieved the desired effect of silencing Banner, but despite the quiet, Loki was unable to focus on his mother’s words. Was Banner right? Had the spectre affected him?

Surely not. His feelings — his anger and bitterness and frustration and self-righteousness — had all been real. The events that inspired them had been real, too. How could the actions that came from them be fake or forced?

Did it even matter if they were? He wasn’t convinced it did.

-x-

Exhaustion clung to every part of Jane’s body as the Quinjet touched down on the landing strip on top of Avengers Tower and its passengers disembarked. Between the Aether’s infestation and the battle, she could think of nothing better than spending the next few days lying in bed without moving.

Unfortunately, that wasn’t an option. Stark — or Tony, as he’d insisted on her calling him — had invited her to stay with Thor at his property in New York while she recovered, but she would still have to go home and work out what, if anything, to publish about the disturbances.

She was vaguely aware of Captain America and James Rhodes leaving to report back to their superiors, both promising not to mention Loki’s presence unless they had to.

They took the lift down to the floor where Loki was being contained. Despite Rhodes’ assurances that he hadn’t caused any trouble, as the doors opened and they entered the suite, Jane was half-expecting to find the place ransacked and Banner missing.

There was no sign of a struggle. Instead, both men were reading quietly, white food containers and a stack of plates sitting on the table between them.

‘I ordered Thai food,’ Bruce said once they’d exchanged greetings. ‘J.A.R.V.I.S. timed it so it would get here just before you.’

Tony grinned. ‘From that one place with that one dish?’

‘Yes. Home Thai.’

Tony clapped his hands together. ‘Fantastic. Guys, this is going to blow your minds _and _your tastebuds.’

‘I highly doubt it,’ Loki said. ‘Asgardians have had a long time to perfect the culinary arts. Thor, did you know Frigga fought in Lachyros’ War?’

‘No. She never mentioned it.’

‘What was Lachyros’ War?’ Tony asked, bringing several bottles of beer over from the nearby kitchen and handing them out.

It was Thor who replied. ‘A civil war that took place almost a millennium ago. What are you reading?’

‘A history book.’ Within an instant, the leather-bound book had been spirited away. ‘It would be too dull for you.’

Frigga had been around a thousand years old? Jane had known Asgardians lived for a long time, but how long _was _their lifespan exactly?

It was difficult to fathom such an expanse of time. Frigga had been alive during the High Middle Ages, back when humanity was just developing movable type technology. And that was a conservative estimate.

‘Almost a millennium,’ she mused aloud. ‘How much research could a person _do _in that time? How many questions could they answer?’

‘How many developments could they witness?’ Bruce asked. ‘How many regimes would they see fall?’

‘How many longitudinal studies could you do?’ No wonder Thor knew so much about astrophysics. His people had had such a long time to amass knowledge and learn the most effective way of teaching it to new generations.

‘You could find out,’ Thor said. ‘There are ways to make someone an honorary Asgardian, giving them increased durability and longevity.’

‘How?’ Human and Asgardian physiology seemed similar enough from the outside, and she had no doubt Asgardian medicine could improve human health care by light years, but how could something like life expectancy be transferred to such a degree?

‘Can it be mass-produced?’ Tony asked, his eyes shining with an excitement Jane recognised from whenever she and Selvig started unravelling a problem. ‘The world wouldn’t need a shield if all its people are their _own _shields.’

Loki scoffed. ‘The only time using it is permitted is when it is for the consort of a high-ranking Asgardian courtier.’

‘Oh,’ Tony said. ‘Well, Pepper isn’t going to agree to _that_.’


	4. Chapter 4

Jane tied her damp hair back into a ponytail and left the bathroom, the warmth of the shower still clinging to her skin. Her muscles were tired from the events of the past few days, but the exhaustion felt duller now. Moving quietly so as not to disturb Thor, she folded the pyjamas Pepper had lent her and tucked them under her pillow.

Going off the irritated mumbling that came from the bed, her attempt at sneaking had been unsuccessful.

'Jane?' Thor blinked up at her blearily.

She brushed the hair off his face and leant down to kiss his forehead. 'It's me.'

It had been a hard night for him. After they'd eaten, the conversation had taken a turn for the melancholy. Even after they'd retired for the night, Thor had struggled to sleep, his tossing and muttering keeping her awake as well.

'Stay in bed,' Jane said. 'Tony offered to show me the lab this morning, but you should get some more sleep.'

Thor mumbled indistinctly, and she took that as a sign of agreement.

She took a step to the door, then hesitated. 'How long will you be here this time?'

There was silence; for a second, she thought he'd already drifted off. 'Not long. I must take Loki back.'

'And after that?'

'I don't know. Even once I am permitted to leave, Loki may need me to stay.'

She sat on the edge of the bed, fingers reaching to fiddle with the bunched-up quilt. 'Do you really believe he can change, after everything he did?'

'Yes.' Sighing, Thor rolled over to face her. 'Do you remember how I acted when I first arrived on Midgard? I was self-centred and blind to my faults. Being here changed everything for me; Loki needs to find something he can care about.'

He believed in Loki so totally; what if he was wrong? After his mother's death, he wasn't in a good place emotionally. If Loki never changed, or if he betrayed his trust and killed again, how would Thor react? 'Some people never change.'

'He already has,' Thor insisted. 'Time changed him once; it can do so again.'

She nodded, not wanting to argue while he was in such a fragile headspace. 'Just promise me you'll be back as soon as you can.'

'I did not intend to be gone so long last time.' He took her hand in his, stilling its fidgeting. 'I did not have a choice. In any case, two years is a short time for Asgardians; while I missed you daily, it did not seem as long to me as it must have to you. For that, I apologise.'

Jane intertwined her fingers in his, focusing on them as she considered his words. 'You said something like that last night, too. You said there's a way to extend a human's lifespan, but you didn't say how.'

'The Golden Apples of Idunn. They grow on a tree in a hidden garden, and eating one will slow any being's ageing to Asgardian speed. Consorts are not required to eat an apple, but it is encouraged. It takes place during the wedding ceremony.'

The words were a punch to the gut, and she sucked in a breath of air. 'Wedding ceremony?'

Thor's hand tightened around hers. 'Have I misread our relationship? I know it is still early, but…'

She let out the breath slowly, her cheeks heating despite herself. Hope fluttered within her chest. It was too early to consider marriage; even _thinking _the word was off-putting. Nevertheless, it was reassuring to know he was open to it one day. 'No, you haven't.'

Leaning forward, she kissed him, this time lingering longer. But as she pulled away and told him she should leave, she felt a sense of unease.

-x-

The lab would have been any inventor's dream. Fitted with cutting-edge technology, it was like a scene from science fiction. Jane doubted there was any function a person could want that there wasn't something there to fulfil. All of it was above her head, of course, but it was clear it was impressive.

'What's this one?' Jane asked, moving over to a nearby gurney. Something lumpy lay on it, covered by a thin white sheet.

Bruce stepped forward. 'Don't — '

By the time her brain processed his interruption, she was already pulling back the sheet to reveal a silver _thing_. 'Is this a new robot?'

'Android,' Tony said, glancing at Bruce. 'It's shaped like a human, so it's an android.'

'So it _is_!' she exclaimed, beaming. He'd already introduced her to Dum-E, U and J.A.R.V.I.S., giving her demonstrations of some of the marvels they were capable of. 'What does this one do?'

They hesitated, watching one another as though they weren't sure how much to tell her.

'He's called Ultron,' Bruce said finally.

'He's designed to help protect the Earth. We've come to the attention of at least three kinds of aliens already, and there are others who are still coming for us.'

'What if it backfires?' Jane had — reluctantly — heard enough movie rants from Darcy to know that making robot AIs wasn't always the best idea.

'It won't.' Tony's voice was firm. 'Our security measures are ironclad.'

Jane raised her eyebrows.

'J.A.R.V.I.S. could wipe out half the world if he wanted to, and he never has,' Bruce said. 'We won't wake Ultron until we know we can control him.'

'Besides, the extent of the threat we're facing… it could mean total global annihilation. The world's safety is worth the risk.'

'Who's coming?' Jane asked. Both times aliens had invaded, Thor had been there to help force them back. What if he was on Asgard next time? Would he be able to leave? 'Is there… Does the government know about the threat?'

'Parts of it,' Tony said.

At the same time, Bruce said, 'No.'

'They know what they need to.'

Jane peered down at Ultron. 'Will he be enough?'

The circuitry and design were complex, and the engineering work that would go into imbuing the shell with an AI would be breathtaking. But even if everything went as Tony and Bruce hoped, how could one robot — _android _— face off against an alien invasion?

'He should be, but I've been working on making the Quinjets space-compatible as part of my contingency plan.'

Even without him saying it, she knew that he meant in case the Earth became uninhabitable.

That, more than anything, sold her on the idea of Ultron. Anything that could help them keep their home was worth trying. 'We should ask Thor for Asgard's aid. His people know more about other planets and dimensions than we ever will, and their technology would be invaluable.'

'The more, the merrier.'

'I'll ask Thor.'

'You were there, weren't you?' Bruce asked, eyes bright. 'What was it like?'

Jane described it to them, retelling every minute detail. They questioned her at length about the technologies and cultural differences she'd observed. When she mentioned the Aether, they dissected that, too, with an intensity that made her feel like a science experiment.

'There are so many more things out there in the universe than we know,' Bruce said.

Jane met his gaze. 'And we're not prepared for any of it, are we?'

'No.' Tony rested his hand on Ultron's forehead. 'But we will be.'

-x-

When Thor woke, the room was quiet and still. Turning, he found the other side of the bed empty. Vaguely, he remembered talking with Jane earlier before she left.

Sadness still hung over him, but the extra sleep had helped to renew his energy. Getting out of bed, he walked to the window and opened the blinds. Sunlight streamed in, and he blinked several times to shield his eyes from the harsh glare. He hadn't expected it to be so bright.

'What time is it?' he asked, feeling self-conscious for saying the words out loud. Talking to nothing was a bad sign.

'It is 11:58 in the morning,' said the disembodied voice of J.A.R.V.I.S., whom Tony had reintroduced him to the night before with the vague instruction to ask him if he needed anything.

It was later than he'd expected, but then he had needed the rest. Quickly, he changed and left the suite, retracing his steps from the previous night until he reached Loki's rooms. Hurrying through the door, he made sure to restore the security protocols immediately.

Two versions of Loki were sitting on the sofa, interposed on top of one another. However, unlike last time, the only difference was his clothing. One version was garbed in dark colours, as usual; the other was wearing distinctly Midgardian fabric.

At least he had been provided with a change of clothes.

'How was your night?'

'Well enough.' Loki closed the book he was reading and placed it to the side. 'For all the Asgardians compliment their own hospitality, this prison is more comfortable than my last one.'

Used to Loki's antics, Thor ignored the jab. 'Nothing untoward happened?'

'Does killing a small, insignificant pest that tried to bite me count?'

Surely, he could not have harmed one of Tony's friends without anyone noticing. 'J.A.R.V.I.S.?'

'While some humans do not like to kill mosquitoes, by most people's standards, it does not count as untoward.'

Thor nodded. 'Good.'

'I doubt you came here to check whether my list of crimes has increased since we last spoke.'

'I came to ask whether you need anything I can get for you.'

Loki shrugged. His voice light, he replied, 'Freedom would be nice.'

'That is beyond my power. But when we return to Asgard, I shall ask the Allfather for leniency on your behalf.' As he had told Jane earlier, his banishment to Midgard had changed him, giving him new connections and reasons to care. Perhaps, over time, he would be able to show Loki a new way to live.

'You must know the Allfather will never forgive me. You have always been his favourite, and he needs you as an heir, but me…'

'It will take time, of course, but I believe I can convince him to grant you more liberties.'

'Then you are more of a fool than even I believed.'

Irritation flashed through him. Jane's words from earlier ran through his head. Loki's actions had devastated New York, yet he expected to continue to live as he had before? 'Perhaps you are only reaping the consequences of the grain you sowed. Our father has the right to punish you for your crimes on Midgard.'

'The Allfather is not upset about the loss of Midgardian life; he is upset that I defied him.'

'Does he not have reason to expect obedience?' Thor asked. 'He deserves your respect.'

-x-

Still agitated from his conversation with Loki, Thor went down to the lab to find Jane. There wasn't much for him to do in the tower, and he wanted to spend as much time as possible with her before he left Midgard.

When he arrived, Jane, Tony and Bruce were in the middle of a passionate discussion that seemed to relate to the nine realms.

'What perfect timing!' Jane exclaimed, rushing over to him with a broad smile on her face. 'We were discussing a new threat that has arisen.'

'What new threat?'

They described what they knew, which was very little. There was a myriad of species they could be talking about, making it difficult to predict when or how they would attack.

'We need as many people on our side as possible,' Bruce concluded.

'I thought Asgard could help,' Jane said. 'With your knowledge and technology, we would have a chance of defending ourselves.'

All three of them were watching him expectantly. Thor wished he could give them the assurance they were waiting for, but it would be a lie. 'I will have to speak to the Allfather. Whether and to what degree Asgard is involved with foreign affairs is his decision.'

Jane's eyebrows drew together. 'But he _will _agree, won't he?'

'It is difficult to say.'

'How is it difficult to say?' Tony asked. 'It's a yes or no answer. One syllable either way.'

Thor chose his words with care. 'Midgard is your sole concern, but the Allfather has seven realms to protect, and his first loyalty is to Asgard. If the threat is as disastrous as you claim, he will intervene. But if it involves only your planet, he may not act unless it reaches the point of near-extinction.'

'You're _kidding _— '

'Near-_extinction_?'

'How can you — '

'It is not my decision to make. I am only the messenger.'

'If we don't stop them,' Tony said, his voice cold, 'it _will _get to that point. You like visiting Earth every now and again? Sorry, but if we don't _do something, _you're going to have to find a new summer vacation spot.'

'We've even been looking at finding ways to leave the planet if we have to,' Jane said quietly.

'If it comes to that, Asgard will get involved,' Thor reiterated. 'I will ask for leave to return to fight, but that is all I can offer you until then. The Allfather cannot give everything to any one realm; he has a duty to monitor them all.'

'We can still do this.' Bruce turned, reading something on a nearby screen. 'We've seen worse — I've _been _worse.'

Tony pulled out his portable communication device. 'We have to assume we're doing this solo. We can't bet on help that may not come; I'm not going to gamble away the world's future.'

Shaking her head, Jane crossed to the other side of the room. 'I can't believe this.'

'You judge me, but how is it any different than what you do?' Thor asked, his temper flaring. He understood their frustration, but this was too far. 'You help people with your inventions, but you cannot help everyone — nor do you try to. The downside of being in a position of authority is having to make such calls.'

'It isn't the same thing,' Jane said.

'How is it any different?'

'Hasn't Asgard heard of the idea of reparations?' she asked, ignoring his question. 'Your brother attacked us; this is something your father could do to make amends.'

'I will have to speak to the Allfather,' he repeated.

'I can't deal with this right now. I'm going to order something for lunch.' Jane stormed out of the room, brushing past him without a second glance.

Thor stayed near the doorway, his muscles jittery with how worked up he was. How had everything fallen apart so quickly? He had come to the lab to speak to Jane, but now she was mad at him. Why couldn't they understand that Asgard was not theirs to command?

How had they put him into the position of defending his father's decisions yet again that day?

'When Jane returns, tell her that I am leaving for a few days to clear my head.' After that morning, he knew that Loki would be taken care of there. 'I will be back to collect my brother.'

'Where are you going?' Bruce asked.

There was only one place he _could _go. 'New Mexico.'

-x-

Loki turned a page in his mother's journal. It was a riveting read. Her inner thoughts were engrossing, and her writing brought everything into vivid focus. He had just reached the point that Frigga was first being courted by Odin. His first wife had died centuries before, and he and his daughter Hela were waging battle against anyone they could find.

No part of that sentence made any sense to him. Even Frigga had added a note in the margins to say that she could not remember any of it, but that since she never told falsehoods in her diary, it must have been true.

It was revealing more about his mother than he had ever known before. With the exception of his heritage, she had always been honest with him, as far as he could tell. But this was a new level of vulnerability.

Loki could see why she had not wanted Odin to know she had given it to him; he would never have allowed him to keep it.

The door to the suite opened, but Loki kept his eyes trained on the diary. Why did Thor have to keep bothering him? Perhaps, if he ignored him, he would go away.

'Tell me about Asgard,' a woman's voice said.

Loki's gaze shot up in surprise. 'You've been there yourself; you tell me.'

Jane Foster stood in the doorway, her expression frustrated. She had to be desperate if she were coming to _him _for information; her dislike of him had been clear from the first. 'I want to hear your perspective. I saw it briefly, and I've heard about it from people who love it, but what about you?'

Confusion warred with curiosity. He put the diary aside; that could keep until later. 'Asgardians are a noble people, and they have a great wealth of knowledge. They're also self-righteous to a fault, and despite their academic tradition, few Asgardians can comprehend anyone who is not made of brawn alone.'

'You talk about them as if you aren't one of them.'

'I'm not.'

'Then why do you want the crown?' she asked, sounding genuinely interested. 'Why seek to rule a place you don't feel like you belong?'

He grinned. 'Why else? Revenge — or, as you noble types would call it, justice. They took it from me; I am simply trying to get it back.'

'That doesn't seem like a good enough reason.'

'Then why do _you _want it?'

She frowned. 'I don't; I want Thor.'

How sentimental and naïve. 'You need to want both. Marrying a monarch comes with more responsibilities than you could ever imagine. If you only want one part of that, neither will last.'

Jane was quiet, staring off at nothing. Then, finally, she asked, 'Have you been truthful? Can I trust you?'

'That's for you to work out.'

As she left, her expression troubled, he returned to the diary.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days had passed by the time Thor entered the diner he'd first drunk in with Jane and Darcy. It had been refurbished since the last time he'd been there, having been destroyed in the Warriors Three's clash with the Destroyer. The layout was mostly the same, but the colour or position of a few of the furnishings were off.

A waitress walked out from a back room. Her black hair was pulled back in two short braids, and a pen was tucked behind her left ear. She looked young — essentially a child. The badge on her shirt read "Sophie".

Walking to the counter, he asked for a cup of coffee, pulling from his pocket the Midgardian money Tony had shoved into his hand before he left.

Sophie tilted her head, eyes narrowed. 'Just, like, don't smash any of our glasses this time.'

He shuffled in place. Jane and Darcy had since shown him how inappropriate that had been. 'How do you know about that?'

'There's a photo of you out back. Isabel said you're always welcome here after what you did for this town, but she wants us to remind you of Earth's drinking customs.' Sophie grinned. 'And that if another battle is to break out, our biggest competitor is a few streets over, so aim for them next time.'

That startled a laugh from him. 'I will not mishandle any breakables.'

As he went over to a table to wait, passing a greying couple eating pancakes, he thought back to what Jane had said. His father would not care if any of these people died. Sophie, the older couple, and even the people he'd passed on his way there could have disappeared, and Odin would not notice.

Before Thor had been banished to Midgard, he wouldn't have cared, either.

Sophie walked over and placed a cup of steaming coffee down on the table. 'Don't forget,' she said over her shoulder as she left once more.

'I shall endeavour not to.'

Her jest was cute. Yet this child, and so many others like her, could die without Odin caring.

Were his friends right? Would Asgard be in the wrong for not getting more involved? But how _could _they sustain that level of involvement with every realm? Odin would say it would be unfair to favour Midgardians due to Thor's partiality towards them.

Thor had changed so much over the past few years. The worst of his old traits — his arrogance, his short-sightedness, his entitlement — had been shaken by his time on Midgard, and if he were to meet his past self now, they would disagree on several major points.

Was he betraying his friends?

He took a sip of coffee, considering.

Asgard brought out the worst in him — the most uncaring parts of his nature.

Going back wasn't an option. One day, Thor might be ready to return and take his rightful place as its next king, but not yet. He needed to be elsewhere first. He was better, more noble, more selfless here.

Perhaps he should request leave to travel. Loki was right; their father would not allow him to remain to Midgard, not wanting his connection to it to grow further. Somewhere else, however… somewhere that could be said to be _reducing _his bias, not increasing it...

But what about Loki? Once again, he had to admit that his brother was correct. While their father might forgive Thor, he would never do the same for Loki. There was some justice to that, but it was devastating nonetheless.

Not for the reasons Loki would expect, either.

Just as Asgard was unhealthy for Thor, so too did it bring out the worst in his brother. Although redemption could theoretically happen anywhere, Thor doubted Loki would change in that environment, surrounded by the very people, places and problems that had helped shape the person he'd become in the first place.

All his brother needed was to find a place that stirred his soul enough for him to long for it and its survival.

By the time Thor finished his coffee, he had made his decision. Leaving the distinctly unbroken cup on the table, he left the diner with a brief wave to Sophie, who was cleaning a different table.

For centuries, Odin had pitted Thor and Loki against one another in their quest to be worthy of the crown. It had constantly underlain their dynamic, even when neither of them was aware of it.

It was time to take the crown out of the equation. It was time for Thor to choose his brother.

-x-

Jane was eating lunch at the kitchen counter, lost in thought, when Thor walked into the room. His beard had begun to grow out, and there were bags under his eyes, but other than that, he looked well-kept.

It had been four days since he'd left, and she'd spent much of that time planning with Tony and Bruce and thinking about their argument. Seeing him in front of her now felt like she was in a dream.

'I must apologise. I should not have left as I did.'

'We both needed space to think,' she said.

'Indeed, we did.' Thor took an apple from the bowl of fruit on the counter and sat down beside her. 'You were right; even now, I am blind to Asgard's flaws. I no longer intend to return there immediately. If Loki agrees, we will travel the realms together first.'

'What about your father?'

'We will deal with that when the issue arises.'

That seemed risky, but Jane doubted that would matter to Thor. Whatever his chances, he wouldn't be able to rest until he tried. 'I think that's a good idea. How long will you be gone?'

'A few years, if we can keep free that long.'

The words twisted her insides. It was what she'd been expecting, but there was a difference between knowing it and hearing it out loud.

'I hope that, when I return, you will still be here.'

'I can't.' While she cared about their relationship, if it could be called that, she couldn't go through a prolonged absence again. 'What if it takes longer than that? What if you never come back?'

She thought she could love him, if she didn't already, but she wasn't willing to wait several years sustained by hope alone.

Surprise flickered across Thor's face. Her response, apparently, was not the one he was expecting. 'A few years is a blink of an eye to an Asgardian.'

'I'm not Asgardian,' she pointed out.

'You could be one day.'

That had been a source of great contemplation for her since he'd left. It was tempting beyond belief. The things she could see, learn, and discover would be limitless. There would be no need to choose between theses or juggle paltry research grants. Decades could be spent on each question with time to spare.

Longitudinal studies would have an entirely new meaning.

'I can't,' she said again, looking away to avoid the pain in his eyes.

It might be the perfect life for some, but for her, the downsides would outweigh the positives.

Solitude had always appealed to her. Since childhood, she had been a loner, cutting herself off from others without even noticing what she was doing.

What was it she had said to Frigga? Asgard was stunning but untouchable. Distant. That description only felt more apt after the past few days, which she, Tony and Bruce had spent discussing the threat and the probability of Odin getting involved.

Having such a long lifespan, coupled with life on Asgard, would only make her retreat further into herself.

'I don't think I would like who I would become if I did.' Jane sighed. 'And I don't think I could live in a place where I would be bound to follow a king who makes the decisions Odin does.'

Before Thor could respond, she added: 'Asgard is amazing, and I can see why you love it, but I don't want to be its queen. My first allegiance needs to be to the people of Earth.'

'I understand.' Thor's voice was shaky.

'I told Tony and Bruce to let me know if they ever need an astrophysicist. Most of it would be over the phone, but there's a chance I'll need to visit in person. If you want, if you let them know before you return, I can make sure I'm not here at the time.'

'No. No, if you are fine with it, I am.'

There was a chance, she knew, that things might change in the future. If they were both single when he returned, and if Ultron was successful, maybe she would be in a different place mentally and would be interested in that kind of life. But she doubted it.

Thor stood, putting the uneaten apple back in the fruit bowl. 'I should leave.'

'I hope you manage to get through to Loki,' she said softly.

'I do too.'

The moment he left, the walls Jane had been fighting to keep up fell, crashing to the ground in a shower of bricks and mortar. Pulling out the phone Darcy had insisted she bring with her, she dialled her friend's number.

Darcy answered on the third ring. 'Jane? Is everything alright?'

'No.' The word came out as a sob.

She knew she had made the right choice for herself, but it didn't take away the ache.

-x-

When Thor entered the suite for the first time in days, he looked terrible. His face was paler than usual, and his eyes were ringed with faint red as if he'd been crying.

'Is Midgard in danger again?' Loki asked glibly.

'Not imminently.' Thor let out a slow breath. 'Jane and I are no longer together.'

'Oh.'

'She does not wish to become Asgardian.' His gaze shooting up, Thor's voice was low in warning as he added, 'Don't even think about it, Loki.'

'I wasn't going to.' Loki enjoyed pushing Thor, but even he had his limits. 'I… might have had something to do with her decision.'

Thor took a step forward, and Loki raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. 'It was neither malicious nor strategic. I merely told her she had to want the crown, and she visited to ask about what ruling involved a few times while you were gone. What she does with that information is outside of my control.'

The anger seeped from Thor, his shoulders loosening and scowl going slack. 'You're right. I suppose it is better for her to work it out now than later.'

Thor's gaze flicked to the diary sitting on the coffee table beside him.

'It isn't a history book,' Loki admitted. 'It's our mother's journal. She gave it to me the day we left Asgard.'

'I wasn't aware she kept one.'

'Neither was I.' Loki swallowed the lump that had emerged in his throat. Trying to keep his words bland, he said, 'It's quite an interesting read. She wrote about everything, from her friends to her ideas to us.'

From the way Thor's eyebrows raised at his words, Loki suspected he hadn't kept his tone as neutral as he'd hoped.

Ever since he'd reached the point where he and Thor had come into the picture, it had been difficult to keep his emotions in check. Frigga wrote about them both often and fondly.

When she'd started talking about Odin bringing him back from Jotunheim, he had wanted to abandon the book altogether. Only boredom had compelled him to read further. However, he had soon been glad he had. Even then, she had written about him with as much care and love as she did Thor's birth.

She had even related moments when Odin had been a good father.

'Apparently, we used to be close,' Loki said wryly. 'Imagine that.'

'I don't _have _to imagine it. I remember it clearly.'

Once, Loki had too, thinking about their childhood with fondness even when they were at odds. But after his fall off the Bifrost, the memories had become warped — tainted. At the time, he'd believed he was finally seeing the truth, his rose-coloured glasses shattered on impact. Now…

It was as if he could remember the past, but not clearly. A haze hovered over it, twisting everything. Why was that?

It had all started with the Chitauri and the sceptre.

Was there truth to what Banner had said? _Had _Loki been under the influence of the Tesseract? It was the question he had been running from over the past few days.

'Do you remember Aximili's Decree?'

The words jolted Loki from his thoughts. 'Of course. It allows members of the royal family to take suspected lawbreakers into custody.'

Thor nodded. 'As a prince of Asgard, I hereby take you into my custody until such a time as we can return to Asgard.'

'Didn't you already do that?' Loki asked bitterly. Even if Banner had been right, it didn't matter; nothing was going to change.

'Unfortunately,' Thor replied, continuing as though he hadn't spoken, 'I am afraid I will not be returning to Asgard in the near future. I intend to send a message to the Allfather to inform him of these developments.'

'Aximili's Decree was not intended to allow someone to steal the _king's _prisoner,' Loki pointed out.

'That is true, but it does not need to. It is merely to give Odin an excuse to exonerate us if he wishes. He will not want both of his heirs under house arrest, and it will allow him to avoid that without losing face.'

'And if he decides not to?'

'Then we will handle that when it comes.'

Hope flickered in his chest like a candle, the flame light and wispy. He forced himself to snuff it down. 'I am not welcome here on Midgard.'

'There are more cities on Earth than New York, and more planets in Midgard than Earth, and more realms in existence than Midgard. Tony has aircraft that is space-compatible and has agreed to let me borrow one.'

'I suppose compensation will be required. What is it? My assistance on this issue Banner has been pestering me about?'

The idea wasn't repulsive; after everything, something felt... fitting about it. If Thor was giving him a second chance, perhaps repaying his past actions on Midgard would be a good place to start.

'We could help. We could do anything.'

Anything. Loki knew Thor didn't mean that literally; there were many things from which Thor would expect him to refrain. But why did the word sound so incredibly freeing?

_Freedom would be nice_, he'd said.

Perhaps Banner _was _right; maybe intentions mattered. Maybe it was possible to overcome one's genetics and rise above them.

Perhaps his mother had been, too; whether or not he repented for his actions should have nothing to do with his father's obstinance. Why give him that power?

Perhaps it was time for him to find out.

Loki stood, journal in hand. 'I suppose it would be amusing, at least.'

Beaming, Thor stepped back and opened the door to reveal the hallway beyond. 'Do you want to choose where to go first, or shall I?'


End file.
